


Twin Stars

by BBClock



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Metahumans, Multi, Superpowers, Twins, heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: Adrian and her twin sister Addison were changed by the blast of the particle accelerator . When Adrian uses her gift to hold up a building, saving the lives of many people, The Flash finds her and convinces her, and her twin, to help with understanding the  Metahumans.





	1. Moment to Moment

Being a twin already makes me special. Even better, I am an identical twin. What really tips the scales in my favor was the night that Star Labs exploded. My sister and I were walking home from our college classes when it happened. 

The ground shook and the wave hit us. I could feel something change in my state of being. It wasn’t until later that we found out that we both had become metahumans. 

The world had exploded in activity around us. The Flash made his appearance and the others, who were starting to give metahumans a bad name, started to cause havoc. It made my sister and I scared to come out as we were. We hid our gift, or possibly curse, so we could live our lives while not being hunted or persecuted. 

We graduated, and started our lives in Central City. I started working at a internet company, a blog type named Central Idea, where I was a writer for the City Life collum. My sister wrote for the newspaper, Picture News. 

“Addy! Have you seen my phone? I need it for work.” My sister Addison walked into the living room of our shared apartment. She tossed my phone at me and I moved it to my bag with my gift. Telekinetic powers were handy when you needed that third hand rushing out the door. I was grabbing my jacket and my bag before I ran out the door. 

“Adrian!” I turned back in the doorway when she called my name. “Don’t forget we have lunch plans today. I will see you at noon at the Central Cafe.” She smiled at me. 

“Thank you for the reminder. That party screwed over my sleep schedule.” The night before I had gone to a party for my job, a party is perfect material for City Life. I ran down the stairs and was almost running down the sidewalk. I had those moments where I was jealous of The Flash’s speed. 

I almost ran into my boss on the way through the main door to the skyscraper that housed Central Idea. “I am so sorry Mr. Hunter.” He glared at me a bit. 

“Miss Young, this is the third time this month that you have been running late to work and almost crashed into me. I was hoping that you would improve your track record.” 

“Mr. Hunter, I am so sorry. I was at a party last night. I was going to use it for my post today. I ended up sleeping a bit late because of how late the party went.” I was blushing. I hated confrontation and he was a good three inches taller than my own 5’ 7” with a couple inches added with my heels. 

“How about you make more of an effort to be on time and less effort on your excuses?” He walked into the building and I took a deep breath before I walked in myself. I got in the elevator, my boss had gotten in his private elevator. I rode up to the tenth floor and over to my desk. 

Felix, my desk neighbor, rolled over to me and smiled. “So, did you run into Hoty McBoss?” I rolled my eyes. 

“Not physically. If you want in his pants so badly, go for it.” Felix rolled his eyes back at me. 

“You know he is straight and besides I am not a one night stand kind of guy.” Felix smiled at me again. “So when are you going to admit that you like him? I can see it every time he walks into the room. You watch him move and can’t stop blushing.” 

“And you need to get laid so you stop putting your sexual frustration on to other people. I am sure there is a willing man out there.” He winked at me and rolled back to his desk. I pulled my notes out of my bag and wiggled the mouse on my desk to wake up my monitor. 

I was about to start writing my column when the building shook. Many of the people around me gasped and as things started falling started to head for the stairs. I was the farthest desk for the stairs and when I made it halfway across the floor the walls started to crumble. I was alone on the floor so I reached out with my power and held the walls up. I could feel that if I let go the four floors above me would come crashing down and not only squish me and also bring the building down.

I had no idea how long I had been holding it up but I was starting to fade. I never tested the limits of my gift. I was about to crash when I saw the red streak that came with The Flash. He stopped and stared at me for a moment. “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I am doing?” I groaned out. “I am flying a fucking kite.” He tilted his head at my words and I groaned again. “I am holding up the building. But I can’t hold it up much longer.” 

He jumped to action and through the blur I could make out him trying to stabilize the building. I could feel it working, the weight was getting lighter. As soon as I felt the weight lift, I crashed to the floor. I passed out and was surrounded by darkness. 

 

 

I woke up to the sound of a beeping machine. I could see bright lights through my eyelids. I heard faint voices around me but when I finally was able to open my eyes I was in a hospital like room. But the difference was the machines were more high tech and there was no curtain blocking off the rest of the room. There was a console and other monitors and a few people. I tried to catch my breath. 

When I moved my hands they were cuffed to the bed. I noticed an IV in my hand as well. A woman came up to me and started speaking. “I am Dr. Snow. You are safe. I promise. We were just making sure you were okay.” 

I was looking around and was only calmed by seeing a man who was still dressed in The Flash’s suit. I looked at him as he came closer to me. He had already removed the mask. “My name is Barry Allen. Let’s start easy. What is your name?” 

“Adrian Young. Where am I?” 

“You are at Star Labs. Based on your display back at that building you are a Metahuman. Do you remember what happened when the particle accelerator blew?” 

“I was with my sister. We were walking home from school and we were hit by the wave. I reached out to her and she had fallen next to me. We were unable to reach each other. I guess that gave us these gifts.” 

“Both of you?” Dr. Snow asked. She gave me a inquisitive look. 

“She is my twin.” Another man cheered from by the console. “Why are you so happy?” 

“You are the first twin metahumans we have met.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Good for you. Now can I be unshackled?” Dr. Snow uncuffed me from the bed and I rubbed at my wrists. I looked over my body, I was in a hospital gown. 

“By the way, I am Cisco.” 

“Again good for you. Now, I appreciate the help but I need to get home before my sister starts to worry. I am going to need my clothes back.” I noticed my clothes in a pile next to the opening to the alcove that housed my bed. 

“We need to make sure you are okay. Every metahuman has a difference in their body that makes their powers work. I am still trying to register your new normal.” 

“I appreciate that you are trying to help me Dr. Snow, but my sister matters more to me than you helping me.” I stood up and removed the IV from my hand. I also took off the sensors and moved over to the pile. 

I was glad my undergarments were still on. “If you boys know what is good for you, you need to turn away now.” They both turned and I took of the gown before putting my clothes back on. I had just slipped on my heels when Barry turned back. 

“I was wondering why you held up the building. You could’ve just ran. But you just stood there and held up four floors of metal and concrete. You stood on shaky ground and held up a building.” 

“If I hadn’t, then people would have been crushed. I am not going to let people die if I can do anything about it.” I was glad my phone was in my jacket when I passed out. “Now I need to call my sister and go back to that building and get my things.” 

I pulled out my phone and dialed my sister’s number. “Hello? Ad!” 

“Addy, I am fine. I got out of the building. I used my gift to hold up the building. The Flash fixed it and then I passed out. I woke up in Star Labs. I am going to be heading home soon.”

“I was so scared. I am coming to get you. Stay there.” She hung up before I could protest. I was not going to try to call her back, I knew she wouldn’t answer. Because the people I was with knew about my powers I used them to move a chair over to me to sit down. 

“I guess I am staying for a bit longer. My sister is coming to get me.” 

“Good then you can sit back on the bed and let me check you over more.” Dr. Snow argued. 

I glared at her. “I don’t want to sit on the bed. I am fine. I feel fine. You can not make me sit there.” I knew I was being snippy and not too friendly. I wasn’t used to sharing with anyone. 

“Your sister will have to be shown the door to this part of the building.” Cisco left the room and I assumed he was going to wait for my sister. Barry moved closer to me. 

“Caitlin just wants to help you. You should let her check you over. I promise that she is only going to make sure you are healthy.” I stood and looked at him. 

“Look, you may be a hero out there, but the rest of us are hunted and targets for people who want freaks out of the city. I might as well be from another planet. I am lucky because I have Addy. But there are those like us who have no one. They have to hide because if they showed who they really are, they would more than likely show up dead within 24 hours. Trust me Barry. I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, but I don’t trust any of you like I trust my sister.” 

Barry walked closer to me. “I didn’t have to feel that alone. I am lucky in that regard. These people help me not be alone. I am sure you can rely on them to be there for you and your sister.”

“What you want me to don tights and become a superhero like you?” I clenched my fists tighter. 

“You can do whatever you want with your power. But I will tell you that I will stop you should you try to hurt people. What I am talking about is that you can come here if you get sick or if you need someone to talk to.” 

Cisco came through the door with my sister. We ran to each other and hugged. I held her hand when we separated. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin all stared at us. “What?” we both asked at the same time, our voices in stereo. 

“You are identical twins. That makes your DNA is incredibly similar so your bodies reacted the same way to the wave from the particle accelerator.” Caitlin continued to stare at us. “I have a request. If we were to study you two together, we could improve our understanding of the effects of the explosion on people like you. We can better help those who just want their lives back. We can help you.”

I looked at Addy. We knew that this was our best option.


	2. Picking a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every hero needs a name....

We spent the rest of the day with the people at Star Labs. Cisco kept trying to give us names. “It is harder to name you because there is two of you.” 

“We don’t want names! I have said it three times now.” I growled at Cisco. Addy was standing beside me as Caitlin drew our blood for comparison. 

“If we put your real names on these tests, as labels to tell them apart, then if someone gets their hands on them, you will be outed,” Barry said. I looked at Addy and we nodded. 

“Fine. You can give us a name. But we are equals. Do not name one of us over the other.” Caitlin began looking at the data from our blood. 

“You two are like twin stars. There is so much extra energy in you. The normal chemical reactions that keep your body going have amped up and that extra energy must be what you channel for your powers.” 

“You two are like The Gemini.” Barry smiled as he spoke. That made Addy smile. She always loved the stars.

“Ade over here has always been the Aries out of us two.”

“And you have always been the Pisces. Our personalities are opposite enough to balance the other.” We both smiled and held hands. I always felt better when I was close enough to touch my twin. She had always been my other half. 

“It seems like you named yourself. Aries and Pisces, together you are The Gemini,” Cisco crowed.

“I guess we have names to put on your test results now.” Caitlin smiled at us. “I am going to name our test file on you two Project Gemini.” 

I let go of Addy’s hand and grabbed my jacket. “I think it is time for us to get home. It is already almost six and I have a feeling that I am going to need get my sleep to search for a new job in the morning. My old one had a building crash down on it.” 

I took out my phone and looked at my work email. There was a message that stated that due to the building crashing down on us, the Central Idea would be taking a small break. We would be receiving our normal weekly stipend for three weeks while they searched for a new HQ. 

“Looks like you get a little time off.” Addy giggled as she spoke. “I am not so lucky because I happen to still have a job.” I rolled my eyes and turned to her. 

“You can at least work from home. I am going to be bored out of my gourd.” She smiled at me. 

“You can always hang out here?” Addy looked around at everyone else in the room. 

“We can continue the tests and you can help Barry train?” Cisco tried to smile at me while he spoke. “You can use your gifts to fight against him. It will help him.” 

“Well Barry should get used to things being thrown at him.” I smiled as I spoke. Both Addy and I lifted our hands and Barry left the ground. He hovered about six inches off the ground. He tried to move with his speed but he couldn’t get anywhere without floor of some kind to gain traction. 

“I would like to be put down.” Barry’s voice shook as he spoke. He was nervous. We lowered our hands and he came back to the ground. He took a deep breath and gave us a wary look. “You two are a force.” We smiled and winked at him. 

“Two heads are better than one.” Our voices were in stereo. 

“I will be back tomorrow and Addy here will be at work. Good night guys.” I was about to walk out the door with Addy when Cisco called my name. 

“You should have a badge to get back in. I need a picture of you. Since you are identical twins one picture should be fine.” Both Addy and I turned around and glared at Cisco. “What?” 

“We may look similar, but we are not the same. Never say that one picture is enough to twins. We can tell the difference and it makes us feel bad when people assume that because we have similar DNA that we can just switch out.” I had moved forward as I spoke. Addy reached out and tried to hold me back with a hand on my forearm. 

“Ade, he didn’t know.” 

“So we should tell them Addy. They won’t know unless they are told. There are certain rules that should be respected with twins. Everyone who knows both of us has learned these rules. They should learn to.” Addy nodded. 

“Hopefully because they are geniuses, we won’t have to write them down.” That made me giggle. Growing up my parents had written down the twin rules for our family to follow. Whenever someone would visit us, they would have to follow the rules. 

After Cisco got a picture of both of us, we went home. I collapsed on to the couch. “Holding up a building can really take it out of you.” 

“About that, you should have let it fall. You could have been crushed and those people would have been fine.” 

“I doubt they would have been fine. I held up the building because I would have been crushed if I hadn’t. I was only able to make it halfway across the floor before I held it up. The four floors above me would have crashed down on my head.”

“We promised each other that we would never use our gifts outside this apartment. You could have been found out if Barry hadn’t shown up. I could have loss a sister. You are my other half, my built in best friend. I will not lose you. Am I understood?” I smiled at her as she ranted. “You do not get to smile at me like that. I am angry at you.” 

“But it is only because you love me. Thank you for worrying about me, and caring enough to yell at me for dumb choices.” I stood and hugged her. She grabbed onto me and held tight. “We are two halves here. I know you like you know me. I love you Addy.” 

“I love you to.” When she finally let go I went to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the fridge. 

“Now, I am pooped so I am going to take my pizza to my room. Good night Add.” I chewed my pizza and went to my room. I had decorated it to be my beach escape. Because we were renting we couldn’t paint the walls, so I had put up photos. I had a knack for photography as well as my degree in writing. I had gone to the beach for my half of our 18th birthday weekend and I had taken lots of pictures. A few of them I blew up, like the one above my bed that was a shot of Addy’s and my feet in the waves. 

Ever since we were little our parents had taken a weekend for our birthday. We would each have a day to do what we wanted for our birthday. Then on our actual birthday we celebrated together. I walked over to my desk in my room and ran my fingers over the case that held my camera. 

I finished my slice of pizza and grabbed my pajamas out of my dresser. I changed into them and got under the covers. I didn’t even have the energy to look at my phone like I usually did. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

 

 

The next morning I took a shower and did the minimal look for my makeup. I had a feeling that I was going to be sweating up a storm. I said good bye to Addy and walked out the door in my sweatpants and a tank top. I barely remembered to grab my sweatshirt on my way. 

I caught the train to Star Labs and arrived about fifteen minutes later. I used the temp card that Cisco had given me. When I walked in there was a flurry of movement. Barry ran past me then back to the console. 

I was about to speak when I saw an unfamiliar set of figures in the corner. The blonde woman with glasses waved at me and the other figure kept his stony face. I recognized him from the news. Oliver Queen. 

“What is he doing here?” I asked. 

“I am Felicity Smoak, and this is...” 

“I know who he is. Barry is speeding around like he has nothing to hide. I am just curious as to why The Oliver Queen gets to know about this.” I wasn’t about to use my power in front of anyone that could possibly cause damage to either my sister or myself. 

Oliver looked at me. He tilted his head and then spoke, “I am the Green Arrow.” I tilted my head back at him. 

“You have done a lot for Starling City.” He nodded his head. “And while that is admirable, I fail to see how that means I should trust you.” I put my hands on my hips. 

“Adrian...” Barry turned to me. “He trained me. I know that you don’t trust easily, but I trust him with my life. That may not mean much to you but I am hoping that you trust me enough to trust my judgement.” I looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. 

“I have a good feeling about you Allen. You on the other hand Queen, you get to stay several yards away from me if you know what is good for you.” He smirked. 

“I doubt you can take me.” I shrugged off my sweatshirt. 

“Listen Queen, I grew up in a dojo. I have several trophies that are displayed in the dojo and at home. This was the only thing that wasn’t a shared activity between my sister and I. She came to every match and tournament though. You may be island trained, but I have taken down men with years more training and pounds of muscle on me.” 

I smiled at him and stepped closer to him. “Too bad you are in a nice business suit. I would love to show you a thing or two.” I moved even closer and winked at him. Felicity had a flash of jealousy in her eyes. “So the rumors are true. From my angle, you are a very lucky lady Felicity.” I roamed my eyes over Queen for a moment and she smiled. 

Barry walked over to me and smiled at Felicity. “Maybe I could give it a shot? He trained me so maybe I stand a chance.” I took a few steps away from Barry. 

“You are going to have to lay down the rules Barry. Two metahumans sparing means you have to say whether or not we can use powers.” 

“I say we can. It will be interesting.” I smiled at him and when I took another step back he swung. I blocked easily and moved out of his way. The next move he made caused him to leave an opening for me. I hit his gut and used my power to use the momentum to lift him. I held out my hand and lifted him to the ceiling. 

“You really need to work on not over estimating the advantage speed gives you.” Queen nodded along with my words. Felicity stepped closer to me and looked up at Barry. 

“Now that is a neat trick.” I smiled at her and lowered Barry back to the ground. “Can you do that with everyone? Or is it just a metahuman only thing?” 

“I haven’t tried with anyone who wasn’t a metahuman. If you want to volunteer, I can try?” She seemed a little unsure. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. I am not like the other metahumans. I promise that I won’t hurt you.” 

“I am not nervous because I think you will hurt me. I am just afraid of heights.” She smiled at me. “I am willing to do it, but maybe not too far off the ground?” 

I smiled and took her hand. “I promise.” I willed us into the air and only about a foot in the air. I was surprised that I managed to do it. I hadn’t tried two people without my sister. I smiled at her and lowered us back to the ground. 

“Oliver, I flew!” She hugged Queen and he smiled. The look he had in his eyes was something all us girls wanted. The way he looked at her is what lifetime love was made of.   
Barry smiled at them hugging and turned to me. “Let me try again.” I smiled and nodded. We spared for the rest of the afternoon and Barry managed to get a few punches in. Lucky for me, I had also gained the fast healing ability. The bruises were gone by the end of the day. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to join me in the field?” Barry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, thoughts and kudos are always welcome.


	3. Twin Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could be a better workout partner than the Flash...

I enjoyed my day with the Star Lab crew. I felt bad that I was getting to explore my power but Addy was at work. She had been messaging me all day.

“Addy is on her way here now that she is done with work for the day.” I put my phone back on the console and looked over at Barry. He was being hooked up to a few sensors to run on the treadmill. I was the kind of tired you get after a great work out by this point.

“I have her card ready now. Here’s yours.” Cisco handed me my id card. I smiled a little at the picture. The main difference that many people used to tell us apart was a scar that was on my forehead. I had fallen when I was two years old. As a result I gained a fear of rivers. Falling due to the slippery rocks, and requiring a trip to the ER for stitches, is not the best first impression.

I knew when Addy had stepped up to the door. I said hi as she walked in and Cisco stared at me. “How did you know that she was coming in? Is that part of your new power?”

We both smiled. “Haven’t you ever heard of Twinepathy?” I asked. Caitlin turned to us and smiled.

“It is when twins have an extra sense of the other. Many examples include feeling the emotional state of the other, knowing where they are before they enter a room, and having the same song stuck in their heads.” Addy smiled and she nodded along with Caitlin’s words.

“So, no it is not a new thing. We have had this our entire lives.” We smiled at each other. I was a bit startled by my phone ringing. “Hello?”

“Are you okay Adrian? Your father and I saw the news story about your work building collapsing! Please tell me you are okay.” My mother just about screamed into the phone.

“I’m fine Mom. I am on a three week sabbatical while they search for a new building. I wasn’t even taken to the hospital.” I took the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker when Addy approached me.

“Mom, she is fine. I promise,” Addy added. My mom sighed. She told my dad that I was okay.

“Thank God. I was so scared. So you are on a sabbatical right now?”

“They need to find a new building for the headquarters. I am still keeping busy, I know you always stressed us not being lazy people.” Addy rolled her eyes with me. Growing up our mom was always on us to stay busy and avoid being the stereotype of lazy millennials.

“I am glad. Now make sure you don’t lose your job over this. You had nothing to do with the building so you should be fine but you never know. Companies have done a labor shift for much less.”

“Yes Mom.” I said as Addy giggled silently. “Addison, you better stop laughing or I am going to fly out to Central City and move in with you.” Addy stopped laughing. “Now that I know you are okay, I am going to get back to making dinner. I love you my girls!”

“We love you to!” Addy spoke with me. I hung up and when I looked up the crew was giving us unsure looks. I just decided to ignore them and I grabbed my sweatshirt. “So, ready to head home?”

“I am actually wondering how today went. You were always the twin with fight.”

“I kicked Barry’s ass.” Barry protested.

“I got in a few good shots.”

“After several hours of trying. I had to not use my powers.”

“You were taking on the queen of her dojo growing up. They asked her to stay on as a teacher when we graduated high school. She decided against it because she loves to write.”

“I have not kept up the same regimen that I had back then, so it was mostly muscle memory.” I smiled at the sour look on Barry’s face. Oliver walked over to me. “Can I help you Queen?”

“I am just curious if you learned any weapon techniques. I obviously know mostly about the bow.”

“I learned to wield a bow staff and katanas. I haven’t used them in a while because my parents always thought that swords did not belong in our home.” He nodded and smiled.

“I have a friend that was very adept at swords. She was quite the woman. You have to have a certain grace with swords that many other weapons do not require.”

“I am going to take that as a complement.” He nodded again when alarms started going off on the computers. “What is going on?”

“A meta just broke into the first street bank. Barry you should get over there quick.” Oliver kissed Felicity and joined Barry in suiting up. I went to the computers and watched as Barry ran to the bank with Oliver not far behind.

They managed to wrangle the Meta, who lost control of their ability to phase through solid objects. They had to cut him out of the vault wall. They had almost lost him on the way back. He managed to phase through the cuffs.

Barry showed us the tube. He showed us how to operate it and then we went back upstairs. We said good night to the crew and went home. On the way Addy pointed out the window. “The moon is waxing tonight. Autumn would have loved the stars in the city. She always loved constellations.”

I could feel the sad smile on my face. Our little sister had been missing for ten years. She would have been sixteen the year of the particle accelerator explosion. Our parents tried to move on but there was still that ounce of hope deep in all of us. Until her body shows up, none of my family wanted to believe she was really gone.

I crashed just as easily that night because of the day long workout. I had a dream that night of Autumn. Her smile was the image I woke up to. I missed that smile. I was in the middle of getting dressed when my cell rang. “Hello?”

“Ms. Young, this is Liam Hunter, the CEO of Central Idea.”

“I know my boss’ voice Mr. Hunter. What can I do for you?” I pulled a pair of jeans out of my dresser and was shimmying into them.

“I would like for you to meet me at a building that I am considering for our new offices. I would like an opinion from one of our writers about the space.” I could feel the confused look forming on my face.

“Not to sound rude but why me?” I held the phone between my chin and my shoulder while I searched through my closet for a shirt that would be appropriate for meeting up with my boss.

“You are the head of one of the editorial sections. I want you there due to you knowing the needs of the various sections. Will you come?” I took a blouse off the hanger and slid it on my shoulders. I was buttoning the shirt up when he finished talking.

“I will come. This is my cell so you can text me the address and I can meet you there when you want.” I reached back into my closet for my blazer. I slipped on some heels and walked over to my dresser to pick out the jewelry for the day.

“It is a small skyscraper. I can text you the address. I am already here so, meet me here when you available.” I said good bye and put on a necklace that was a silver star made out of As. Both of us, Addy and I, had the same one. Autumn had given it to us, with our parent’s help, when we had turned 16. We were 10 years older than her.

 

Autumn had been a surprise. My parents were thrilled though when they found out. Addy and I were excited about a sibling. When she went missing, we cried for weeks. Every time I put on that necklace I felt a piece of her with me.

I put on some eyeliner and a touch of blush. I just went with chapstick because I knew I would be chewing on my lips enough to ruin any lipstick. It was a nervous habit of mine. I got the text with the address and I walked out to the living room. Addy was sitting on the couch with her bowl of cereal.

“What’s with the fancy clothes?”

“I just got a call from my boss. He wants me to meet him at a possible new HQ for Central Idea. I am just gonna take my coffee with me.” I went to the attached kitchen and set up our Keurig to make my hazelnut coffee. I took the creamer out of the fridge and found Addy had followed me to the kitchen. “What?”

“Please tell me that you are not going to just be all business on this outing. You have had a crush on him ever since you started there. It has been over a year and you still won't even consider talking to him about anything other than work.”

“He is my boss. I only got promoted to a section editor a few months ago. I can’t...” Addy interrupted me.

“You can, he has nothing to do with the writing and content like you do. He is only your boss by technicality. You need to talk to him. He would be an idiot to not want to date you.” I could feel those uncertain butterflies in my tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! I am hoping this is a sign of more to come.  
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	4. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people have greatness thrust upon them, even if they are kicking and screaming....

I met my boss at the building and we started to walk around the open space. “There is offices down that hall and the restrooms are over there. I feel like this space we are standing in could be used for most of the writers’ desks and the heads of each section could have an office. 

“In our old building we didn’t have the space for offices when it came to even building them. This space is an upgrade and I have actually been looking at it for about a year. Our building collapsing was an opportunity in disguise.” He was smiling and seemed very happy. I couldn’t help but giggle. “What’s so funny?” 

“You are just so happy. It is a good look on you. You should smile more.” He turned fully to me. “Sorry, I over stepped. You’re my boss, I shouldn’t tell you to smile more.” He stepped closer. 

“I appreciate your opinion. For more than just work stuff. You are so much more than just a pretty face.” We walked to the end of the hallway that led to the offices. He pointed at the one that capped of the hall. “That one will be mine because of the placement but the others will be up for grabs.” 

“So I have to fight for the best one?” I smiled at him and he nodded. “This place seems to be pretty great. Maybe a little blah but it is functional.” 

“Well we still have two weeks before the rest of the writers are scheduled to come back to work. That is plenty of time to liven the place up a bit. Thank you for coming to take a look with me. I only really know the finances of this media company. The creative aspects are a blur to me on a good day. That is why I needed one of the actual writers to check out the space. I have no idea what environment you guys like.” 

“You make it sound like we are aliens. But you could have asked any of us section leaders to come with, why me?” He turned back to me and had a strange look on his face. “There are other section leaders that have been with Central Idea for far longer than I have. I have been in my position for less than a year.” 

He looked at me and smiled. “I happen to like you. You may be chronically tardy but you have good work ethic. Your writing is smart and incredibly well worded. I read our content for business purposes, to know what content we are putting out. Your work has become some of my favorites to read.” 

I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks and I smiled. I thought because he had taken over for his dad shortly after I joined the company, that he wouldn’t be reading everything. His dad had a reputation for wanting to spread good writing as far as his money could get it. He wanted to share his love of the written word with his son, but I wasn’t sure that the son had developed that love. 

“When your dad interviewed me, he said that he really enjoyed reading my work that I submitted. So I wasn’t sure how you would react to everything. It was certainly strange to be interviewed and hired by your dad but having to work for you.” 

“That was certainly an interesting thing.” I didn’t know what to do in that moment. It had become one of those moments you pause in that could become awkward if you let them persist. “Your work was so interesting to him that he talked about it when he came home. It made me think about this woman who had captured my father’s attention.” 

He turned to me and smiled. I had no idea what to do next. I didn’t want to cross the line between employee and boss, without any sign that he was feeling the same way as me. He turned away before I could get a reading on the situation. 

We toured the rest of the office and I told him that I thought it would be a good new headquarters. I was walking out of the building when I heard my phone go off. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Cisco. “How did you get ahold of my phone long enough to put in your contact info?” 

“That doesn’t matter, we need you to go to the Central City park as fast as you can. Barry will be by any second.” I had no time to protest because Barry scooped me up on his way and I was suddenly in the park. I felt very close to puking. 

“Give me a second for my organs to catch up with me.” Barry stood beside me in his Flash suit. “What am I doing here?” Barry just pointed at a large man who was glaring at us. I was a bit taken back by the sheer size of the man. “Want to explain to me what exactly I am supposed to with him?” Barry reached into his suit and handed me a mask. “Okay silent man, you are a pain in the ass.” 

I put on the mask and took off my heels. “Why are you taking off your shoes?” 

“Because it is much easier to kick someone’s ass without heels on.” I tugged my hair up into a ponytail and thanked whatever gods where out there that I decided to wear jeans. 

  
  
  
  


Barry ran us back to Star labs and I sat on the floor while I waited for the waves of nausea to pass. “I do not understand what is so fun about the whole running thing.” 

Caitlin walked past me and smiled down at me. Barry had already helped Cisco get the meta down to the pipeline. “Thank you for helping Barry out. I know you didn’t want to be out there like that,” Caitlin said. 

“I don’t mind helping out if there is no other way. I am not going to let the city fall to pieces.” I was still on the floor. I decided to lay down and wait for the motion of running that fast to wear off. “I think if I have to help in the future that I should have an ear piece as well. That way Barry doesn’t have to relay everything.” 

Cisco heard my words as he was walking back into the cortex. “Oh this is going to be fun,” he said as he walked over to what I assumed was his work station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish the chapter I was working on. No promises to get anything else done soon, but hopefully this summer will be productive....


	5. Makeover Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Adrian trust Team Flash completely?

I managed to stand up after a it more time on the floor, and walked over to Cisco. “You better not be making me a whole suit.”

“But you need one to protect you when you help.” I rolled my eyes. 

“If you make the suit like they do for women in video games, I will lift you on to the top of the building and never put you back down.” Cisco looked at me and I looked deep into his eyes and raised my eyebrows at him. “I am not kidding.” 

“Yes mam.” Cisco gulped when he spoke. 

“And if you ever refer to me as mam again, I will do the same thing.” I walked away and went to stand next to Caitlin. “So, since Cisco is working on his fashion design, what do you have on your plate?” 

“Well I need to take more blood from you and compare it to your sister. Sometimes I wish that we could have had some samples that were from before you were effected. That way we could see how your cells changed.” 

“Sorry, I am not the type to keep my baby teeth.” Caitlin rolled her eyes at me. “But you can have more blood.” 

While Caitlin drew blood, she asked me questions about my powers. “You seem to use your hands as a guide when moving things, but do you need to?” 

“I haven’t tried to do anything heavy. I have done things like moving my hair brush to my bag and smaller objects. I am not sure if it is weight based, or what, but I am willing to try most things. And I think Addy would be willing to try as well. Double the meta data.” I smiled at my small joke. 

Cisco chuckled as well. “Do you often make twin jokes?” he asked. 

“When the opportunity arises. Not many people can make those types of jokes. There are only about 224,000 people in the world that are twins. That means about 112,000 pairs. Most are familiar with the types identical and fraternal, but there has been some studies that say that there are seven different types of twins.” 

“You are starting to sound like them.” Barry smiled as he spoke from the doorway. “You are a nerd like us?” 

“In some things. I am for sure an English nerd, I am a writer after all. I am not a science nerd, but I do like knowing how things work.” Something started to go off on the cortex computer and I was alarmed for a moment until Cisco smiled at the screen. 

“Looks like the media likes you.” I must have given him a confused look because he waved me over. The screen had a picture of me from behind and Barry. I was lifting the meta up and Barry was about to take off. The headline was “New Hero?”. 

“How did they get that up so fast?” I asked. 

“Sometimes they are like the flash when they write. I swear that anything to do with metahumans, they get up faster.” Caitlin laughed at Cisco’s words. 

“At least they didn’t get my face. Although Barry did hand me a mask. Where did he get that by the way?” The black mask was well made but I had no clue where it was from.

“That was a prototype for Black Canary. I will have to make one specifically for you.” I nodded and smiled. 

“You and me are going to have to talk color schemes.” I waved a finger between us. 

A black woman walked in, sounding very important in her heels. She smiled at Barry, and everyone that was in the room but when she got to me, she had a confused look on her face. “Who are you?” 

I held out my hand and stepped forward. “I am Adrian Young.” She shook my hand and smiled. 

“Iris West. So what are you doing here?” I hesitated. I was scared of another person knowing my secret. I held it close to the vest because it was also my sister’s secret. Barry noticed my hesitation. He walked over an nodded at Iris, but then took my arm in his hand and walked me out of the cortex into the hall. 

“You don’t have to tell anyone you don’t want to. But I know that you can trust Iris. You may not be ready to trust any of us, but I want you to know that we won’t hurt you or your sister. I am always happy to have help out there, so I would love for you to trust us and let us be there for you.” 

“I need to talk to my sister.” He nodded and I got out my cell. I dialed Addy and took a deep breath waiting for her to pick up. 

“Ad, what’s up, how did your meeting go?” 

“Meeting was fine. I need to talk to you. We need to decide if we are all in with Star labs. Barry had me help him today. We took down a meta and now Cisco wants to make me a suit. Should we trust them?” 

“I think that we should. They are helping us and I think that they are good people.” I could hear her trying to reassure me. “And have Cisco start thinking of a suit for me, I might need it.” She laughed then hung up. I smiled at the sound. She knew that we had done most everything together.

“Time to take the plunge. Maybe I can help change the world’s mind about Metahumans.” I took a deep breath and walked back into the cortex. “Iris, can I talk to you a second?” She nodded and came over to me. “Let me re-introduce myself. I am Adrian Young, also known as Aries. I am one half of the twin metahumans, the Gemini.” 

“So you are a twin and a meta?” 

“I guess you could say that I am extra special.” I smiled. I could see Barry smile in my periphery. 

“So what is your power?” I held out my hand to her and she took it. I took it as her giving me permission. I lifted us off the ground and we hovered two feet off the ground. “So you can fly?” 

“I am telekinetic. I can move things with my mind.” I placed us back down on the ground. 

“Does your twin have the same power?” 

“We were together when we were hit. Our DNA is the same.”

“I will take that as a yes.” I smiled and nodded. “So will you be helping out around here?” 

“I think so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this to sit as a canon divergence before Flash point, and after the defeat of Zoom. The precious moment that things were going "well" before Barry screwed it up. 
> 
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome....


	6. Super Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian gets her first shot in the field

Cisco spent the next week measuring and asking questions. I had no clue what his plan was for the suit, but when I walked in one morning, in only my sweats again, he was practically vibrating. “Who put crack in your cereal?”

“I am excited because it is finished.” He took my arm in his hand and dragged me to his work room. He held his hands out in display after letting go of my arm. “This is for you.” He pulled the sheet and I saw something incredible. The suit was mostly a long coat. It was a more vibrant red than the Flash’s suit, and had the Aries sign down at the hem on the right side.

The black pants accented against the deep orange of the top was a nice contrast. My favorite part was the coat, but the boots were a close second. They had a combat style with still being sexy with the heel. I glance over the entire thing one more time and saw the mask. I held up my hand and ran a finger over the edge. I didn’t see a chord to keep it on the mannequin but I had a feeling I would not understand the science behind keeping it on.  

Down on the hands of the figure were fingerless gloves. I was still experimenting with using my powers without my hands so I assumed that was why I had the fingers gone. “Cisco, I feel like I need to try it on.”

“It is yours. I put in some of the protective measures that I put in to Barry’s. But you have some tech that helps with your abilities. Your mask has a shield like lining so no meta can invade your mind. Your power can go out but their’s can’t get in.” I smiled.

“Thank you Cisco,” I said as I hugged him.

“Well we can’t send you out there without some protection.” I was still feeling a bit wishy washy about the whole hero idea but if I got to wear the suit, maybe it would be worth it. “Your sister’s suit will be done soon. I focused in on your suit because you are around more.”

“Makes sense.” I was looking back over the suit when an alarm went off. We all ran to the cortex and looked over the monitors. “What is it?”

Barry looked at the screens and Iris was beside him. Cisco was smiling at me. “Looks like you get to wear that suit sooner than you would think.”

“What is it?” I moved to look closer to the screens.

“Bank robbery on High street.” Iris had a serious look on her face as she spoke. I turned to Barry.

“So I obviously can’t change as fast as you, but how are we getting there?”

“You go change, and I will run us there.” I nodded and ran off to get my suit on.

Once I was changed, Barry ran us over. The coat from my suit swished behind me as we came to a stop. I took in the scene and noticed it was three people armed with rifles. Barry was trying to get their attention. “You boys pick the wrong city to rob a bank in.”

The three men turned to us and I could hear the smile in his voice when one of them spoke. “We were hoping that you would show up Flash, but who is your little friend? You think you can stop us little girl?”

I had grown up hearing the same thing from many people. But it still pissed me off when anyone said it. “I know I can.” Just as the three men were turning to look at me, presumably to shoot, I flung one of the chairs at one of them. The other two were so surprised that I had powers that they shifted to look at their friend. They recovered quickly enough but not before Barry had them in cuffs.

I squatted down in front of the man who was talking to me. “Now what was that about a girl stopping you?” I smiled. He was still under the chair I had hit him with. I got out the cuffs that Cisco had attached to my suit. “Make sure you tell all your future cell mates about how your misogynistic ass got handed to you by a girl.”

I stood up with the man cuffed and started to march him to the others. Barry had heard what I said and gave me a high five. “Not bad for your first time out Aries.”

“Not every girl can say she handled sexism with a chair.” I smiled as the cops came in. Barry was able to explain quickly that I was with him and not one of the robbers. I was pulled aside by Barry when he was heading towards a black man in a suit. He looked to be a detective.

“Joe, could we chat a moment in private?” He smiled at Barry and nodded. We continued to an alley near by and Barry took off his cowl. I was a bit surprised until I started to see the resemblance between Joe and Iris. “This is Adrian Young. She is helping out with our research on Metas.” I took off my mask and smiled.

“It is nice to meet you sir.” I was raised to be respectful to officers of the law. I raised my hand and held it out for him to shake.

“Just Joe is fine.” He chuckled as he shook my hand. “So what can you do?”

“My sister and I are telekinetic.”

“Your sister and you?” He gave Barry a shocked look.

“We are twins. We were also together when the explosion happened. So I guess it affected us in the same way.” He nodded and still seemed apprehensive. “My sister and I are trying to help with the whole situation. Barry found me trying to hold up a building.”

“She held up four floors of a skyscraper. She is incredible.” I smiled at Barry’s words. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

“I would have been crushed if I hadn’t.”

“But you also saved dozens of people in the building who were also in danger.” I looked down to the ground and smiled.

“So you are part of team Flash now?” Joe asked.

“I guess you could say that. I got my team uniform and everything.” I waved at my hands at my suit. Joe laughed at my words. I was about to make another comment when Cisco came over our comms.

“I worked hard on that!”

“And I am very grateful.” Joe gave me a confused look and I motioned to my ear that had the comm in. “Cisco is in my ear.”

Barry and I put our masks back on and we said goodbye to Joe. The Flash ran us back to Star labs and I was starting to get used to the rush that accompanied the speed force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get chapters done for you lovely readers. Hopefully I get on a roll soon.
> 
> Super Suit:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/121Am_WJE2-tKpJQXWRV1BcEQ24QV-Crl/view?usp=sharing


	7. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Central Idea resumes normal activity....

Aries started to get more and more time in the press. One of the people in the bank heard Barry call me that so it caught on. The papers were featuring the security footage from the bank as the pictures. There was even a picture of the aries symbol on the bottom of the coat. 

I had to return to work so it was strange to be back, but have my own office. The older building had a smaller work space so only my boss had his own space. I had to get used to the feeling of my heels again. I felt like an alien walking into the office again. 

Felix was still out in the main area of desks so I didn’t have him trying to prod me about Liam Hunter. 

Liam was another story entirely. Because he was my boss, I felt like I couldn’t touch that situation with a ten foot pole. I stepped into my new office with my purse over one shoulder and the duffel bag that held my suit in hand. I was looking at my new desk that had a nice desktop computer on it. 

I put my duffel in a lockable drawer of a file cabinet. I used to have a small one that fit under my desk back at the old office. I opened one of the other drawers and saw my files for the most part had made it to the new site. I had kept copies of my older stories that I wrote before my promotion to editor. 

I shut the drawer and moved over to the desk. The computer looked like an updated version of what I had on my last desk. I was glad that they had taken the opportunity to get new machines. I was about to wage war on my old computer. It was making me mad. 

I sat down at the desk and started to boot up the machine. I was just about to start looking at my email when there was a knock at my door. I stood up as the door opened. Liam walked in and I had no idea what to do. 

“Ms. Young, I was just checking in to see how you like your new office.” I smiled and nodded. 

“It certainly is nice. I can finally spread out a bit and enjoy my own space. Not that I don’t enjoy the writers for my section, but they are a certain type of people that tend to talk a lot. Just ask my sister, I am a silent workspace kind of person.” 

“I am glad that you are settling in.” He stepped closer, and smiled. 

“You made a great choice about a new home for Central Idea.” He nodded. As he moved to the door again, he hesitated. 

“Adrian, I wanted to talk about the conversation we had when we were viewing this building.” 

“You don’t have to...” He cut me off. 

“I meant what I said. You are an incredible woman.” I remained silent and waited for him to say anything else. He didn’t continue though. 

“I am sensing you have something else to say.” I could feel my palms start to clam up. 

“I am not sure how to convey what I want to.” He stepped closer and was standing on the other side of my desk from me. “Unlike you, I am not good with words. I don’t know what to say.” I was actually starting to get frustrated with him. 

“Okay, you know how to answer a question. How about I help you narrow it down?” He nodded and I rolled my eyes. “Is this about work or personal?” 

“Personal.” 

“Is it about feelings?” His nod made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. “Are you hesitating because of you being my boss?” 

“I am.” He stepped around my desk and got closer to me. “I find myself thinking of you often. I think about what might have been if we had met before your interview with my dad. Sometimes, I want to say that when we met doesn’t matter as much as how I am feeling right now. Or more than how I hope you feel.” 

I couldn’t help myself. I leaned forward and kissed him. It was stimulating. The sparks traveled down my spine. I could feel his shock but he was kissing me back with enthusiasm pretty quickly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and his hands found my waist. 

I could feel my powers right under my skin. They were about to start reacting to the overload of hormones so I broke off the kiss. I was breathing heavily. “Sorry, that was over the line.” 

Liam smiled at me. “I don’t agree with that. I guess it was over the employee line, but I was not offended at all.” My eyes surely resembled saucers. 

“So you...” Suddenly I was the one who was at a loss for words. 

“I am very attracted to you. I would like to take you out on a date. Now before you express your opinion on the subject, I want to tell you that I will have to insist on some ground rules. At work I am your boss. You will not be getting special treatment because I have feelings for you. And when we are alone, and in private, I will not use my position as your boss to my advantage.” 

I was speechless for a bit. “Ground rules are all well and good. I am so sorry, but I need time to think about this.” 

“There is no need to apologize.” He took a few steps back. I looked over at the door and I was thanking whatever god was out there, that the only window that could see into my office from the inside was in my door and covered. “You may take as long as you need to decide. I don’t foresee me changing my mind any time soon.” 

I smiled at that and he left. I landed back in my chair and sighed. That was not how I was expecting my morning to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been binge watching Netflix, and I am trying to find inspiration for this story, and my others. I hope you will bare with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


End file.
